


Reminders

by MelyndaR



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Gen, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their wings were nothing less than a physical manifestation – a very present reminder – of what was, in each of their eyes, a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

The first task on Edwin Jarvis’s mind when he, Peggy, and Ana brought Jack home from the hospital and back to Mr. Stark’s mansion – second of course to getting everyone comfortably settled in – was throwing away the chart he had made over a year ago so that he could track the growth of his and Peggy’s wings. It didn’t matter, and, frankly, it never really had, had it?

Also, as a simple statement of fact, all four of them had nearly unusually large wings by now.

Ana’s wings had grown a third of the way – for the third time – overnight the night that Jack had been shot. Edwin’s wings had been steadily growing ever since meeting Peggy, sometimes in fits and starts, such as the night that Jack woke up after being shot. Peggy’s wings had been steadily growing ever since meeting Edwin, and then Ana, as well. Jack’s wings, bless him, had sprouted all at once the night he had woken up.

That was a lot of growth between the four of them.

And it meant that there was a lot of _love_ between them.

That was something that Edwin no longer wanted to chart, to quantify, not after everything that the four of them had been through together. So he threw away the chart, and moved on with his life alongside his soulmates.

But the wings that they had all been so proud of proved to be rather… difficult in daily life sometimes. They were unusually large, yes, and as good as that was when one considered _why_ they were so large, it also meant  that they were sometimes difficult to maneuver – such as when dressing – or fit into places – such as when he drove wingless Mr. Stark around and had to fit them into a car.

Jack had the biggest adjustment to make to having wings out of all of them, and he was the one who was most often heard grumbling about the inconvenience of them. But there were other times when Edwin had seen the man with his rust-colored wings wrapped around himself, staring at them like he couldn’t believe he was so loved, and so very in love.

It was a sentiment that Edwin understood very well himself.

Ana was the real trooper about it. She was the smallest out of the four of them, but she easily had the biggest heart, and so she also had the biggest wings – canary yellow wings that were as bright as she was, and she adored them for everything that they represented.

Peggy, on the other hand, was more like Jack, if, at least, to a lesser degree. She complained at least semi-frequently that while her wings made any work she had in the sky easier, or sometimes even turned a pursuit of a criminal into no problem at all, they also made ground work more difficult simply for the fact that they were _there_. But there too was someone else who had never expected to experience such love, and so, at the heart of the matter, wasn’t _truly_ bothered by the daily inconveniences… just impatient with them.

In their own ways, all four of them had never really expected to find lasting love such as they had, and maybe that was why, at the end of the day, no matter how much they may have complained, they were each completely thrilled with their wings exactly as they were – because of _what_ they were.

Their wings were nothing less than a physical manifestation – a very present reminder – of what was, in each of their eyes, a miracle. They had found people who loved them, and they loved those people wholeheartedly in return. 


End file.
